jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Modgamers
Rangliste Damit man immer nachschauen kann... --Modgamers 21:55, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) Die Top 25 Bearbeiterliste: 25 :Hey, ich stehe ja bei genau 7.000 Edits :) Okay, jetzt nicht mehr... ^^ Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:20, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Hihi, bald bin ich Platz 6 --Modgamers 15:36, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) :::10.000 ;-)--Yoda41 11:42, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Platz 5 ist mein.... muhahaha --Modgamers 21:21, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Platz 4 :D --Modgamers 22:39, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) stub Ich hatte das Stub bei ghomrassen ausversehen versetzt, ist wahrscheinlich beim copy&paste passiert. Werde ab jetzt drauf achten :) Tide of Progress XII Warum hast du die halbe Infobox bei dem Arktikel Tide of Progress XII gelöscht? K. Mephisto disku 18:06, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Weil die Daten nur bei Schiffstypen hingeschrieben werden und bei Einzel schiffen nur Daten die vom Orginaltyp abweichen. --Modgamers 18:09, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::O.K. Aber das Bild??? K. Mephisto disku 18:39, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Das Bild zeigt IRGENDein Schiff der Klasse, jedoch hab ich nicht gesehn, dass es ganu die Progress zeigt. --Modgamers 18:42, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Das Bild zeigt die Progress! Ich habe sie nach Narben untersucht und die waren identisch mit dem aus meinem Buch! K. Mephisto disku 19:26, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Theed Hallo, Modgamers! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei Theed einen link am Reggia-Palast gesetzt hast, weshalb denn das? Schließlich werden wir ja wohl kaum jemals einen Artikel darüber haben, einer zur Wikipedia wäre doch sinnvoller, oder? MfG Kyle22 17:03, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das ist aber ein drehort gewesen.. und ich hab ja auch schon einen Artikel über Tataouine geschrieben. Ich seh da kein problem drinne, die Drehorte in artikel zu verwenadeln und als "Service" auch noch rand infos die nicht zwingen mit SW zu tun haben anzubieten. --Modgamers 17:17, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das ist natürlich prima. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass es auch Artikel über Drehorte gibt. Ich könnte ja den Artikel über den Palast schreiben, wenn's recht ist. MfG Kyle22 17:20, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Klar, jedoch finde ich das du noch net ganz fertig bist mit Theed. Da fehlt ja nochn Teil der Geschichte. Ep. II sowie das Bild Bild:Naboo downfall.jpg und die kleine Szene in Ep. VI kann man auch noch verarbeiten.. und gehören ja uach zur geschichte der Stadt. --Modgamers 17:29, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich misch mich mal da kurz ein, weil: Wenn wir über die Schauspieler schreiben, was ja auch hinter den Kulissen ist und nichts mit SW zu tun hat, dann kann man auch über die Drehorte schreiben. Boba 17:27, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) @Modgamers: Ja, da lassen sich sicher noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten finden, Asajj hat zum Beispiel was bei HolonetNews entdeckt. Was dieses Bild angeht: Erstens ist das Spiel noch nicht draußen, und zweitens ist es nicht korrekt, da Sternenzerstörer nicht atmosphärentauglich sind (ist ja auch nur ein artwork). MfG Kyle22 15:24, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Mal ehrlich, Modgamers, was soll denn dieses hin und her mit der Form? Es ist ja wohl unbestreitbar, dass diese Lücke ein ziemlich unschönes Loch im ansonsten fließenden Artikel hinterlässt. Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich sie entfernt habe, und ich hätte gerne gewusst, was dich an meiner Änderung stört. MfG Kyle22 16:37, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wo zum geier siehst du denn da bitte eine lücke.... da is keine ? --Modgamers 16:38, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Direkt zwischen Palace Plaza und Broadberry-Aue, mindestens vier Zeilen groß. Das stört total. Kyle22 16:41, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bild:O.o.gif schick mal nen screen... was hastn du für ne auflösung? --Modgamers 16:42, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab 1280 mal 1024, du meinst, es könnte sein, dass du die Lücke einfach nicht siehst? Kyle22 16:49, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bei 1024 x 768 gibts keine Lücke... Das hängt mit der größe des Bildes zusammen, welche bei meiner Auflösung immer 180px Breit sind. Deins ist halt größer... --Modgamers 16:51, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Aber bei dir sieht es doch nicht schlechter aus, wenn ich es so abändere, dass Leuten mit der gleichen Auflösung wie ich die Lücke erspart bleibt, oder? Kyle22 16:53, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Doch dadurch ruscht das bild halt nach oben.. ausserdem wird dann das bearbeiten kästchen verschoben, weshalb ich noch einen befehl eingefügt hab, dass er mit dem nächsten text erst anfangen soll, wenn rechts alles frei istz.. also das Bild zuende... dadurch enstehen bei DIR die lücken.. bei meiner... Standartauflösung nicht. Du als einer von vielleicht 5 % der Benutzer die eine andere auflösung haben.. müsst halt damit leben.. aber die Jp ist halt noch auf 1024x768 geeicht. --Modgamers 16:56, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST)